Amor forzado?
by YuliSLW
Summary: Chikane Himemiya es una chica manipuladora que conoces a himeko una muchacha muy ingenua la enamora y se aprovecha de ese amor pero luego todo ese juego le pasa factura en la cual es obligada a casarse con ella
1. Comienzo y incio

Estaciones Ferrari 458 Italia rojo bajando del coche camine hasta llegar al destino a la aula la de la preparatoria la cual estudiaba entre al salón si antes darme cuenta de que había llamado la atención algunos de los estudiantes que estaban allí salude cordial mente y me senté en mi pupitre algunas de las estudiantes se acercaron a mí para intentar hablarme algo de que habitualmente estoy acostumbrada - Miya sama buenos días-  
-Miya sama que hermosa es.

-Miya sama le entrego este presente.

-Miya sama puedo comer junto a usted hoy- escuchando las palabras de la chicas  
solamente di una pequeña sonrisa y dije.

-Gracias hermosas damicelas -di un pequeño beso en la manos de una de ella y las chicas pegaron un pequeño grito de felicidad aunque algunos de envidia nuevamente las chicas se sentaron en su pupitres al percatarse de la entrada del profesor suspire y volteó hacia una chica de rubia de ojos amastisados ella estaba fijamente viéndome al darse cuenta de que la mire miro directo dios su vista hacia el pizarrón no dando Importancia a lo sucedido preste mi atención en el profesor que dijo.

-Buenos chicos hoy quiero decirles que se integró una alumna nueva por favor Kurusugawa, - levantándose de su haciendo la rubia comenzó a presentarse.

-B-bueno días mi nombre es H-himeko Kurusugawa tengo 16 años y vivía Mahoroba un pequeño pueblo - la chica la cual anteriormente me estaba viendo estaba algo nerviosa. Me percaté mejor de que era una chica muy bella con sonrisa dulce solo me sonreí al imaginar que me comenzaba a gustar me quede fija mente viéndola me percaté que tenía un hermoso cuerpo al dejar de mirar su cuerpo fijarme en su cara no te que ya había dejado de hablar y estaba a punto de sentarse en su pupitre que chica tan bella pensé al situarse en su asiento el profesor comenzó hablar de nuevamente.

-Bueno ya que conocéis a Kurusugawa espero que llevase bien todos de acuerdo-  
Todos insistieron con las palabras del profesor.

-Himemiya por favor podrías e darle un pequeño recorrido a Kurusugawa por la escuela -

-Claro profesor Tamika -Asistí amable mente y escuche Murmullos no muy afectuoso sobre la rubia al comenzar la hora de almuerzo salí en dirección a la rubia y me presente algo que pude notar que a Kurusugawa le sorprendió dio estirando mi mano le dije-Hola Kurusugawa mi nombre es Himemiya Chikane - ella con timidez tomo mi mano - bueno creo que hoy de daré un recorrido por las escuela que te parece si aprovechamos ahora - como si hubiese dicho algo vergonzoso sus mejillas se ruborizaron

-Pero es la hora del almuerzo - comprendiendo muy bien que parece ser un poco tímida-

-Qué mejor que la hora del almuerzo para dar un recorrido y así aprovechamos y almorzamos juntas - con sus mejillas mucho más enrojecidas.

-No quiero ser una molestia.

-Cómo vas hacer una molestia.

-Pero es que.

-Pero nada hoy yo me ocupare de ti el profesor te dejo a mi cargo así que vamos - sonreí y ella asistió algo dudosa.

-De a-acuerdo- dándole un recorrido por la escuela ella se queda sorprendida de cada cosa que veía algo que me dio mucha risa es una chica fácil de entretener pensé - vaya esta escuela es muy hermosa y parece antigua - dijo mientras veía el campo de afuera por una ventana moldeada con un aspecto bastante lindo

-Si es una escuela hermosa y tienes razón muy antigua – a lo que ella me miro sorprendida.

-De verdad–dijo

-Por supuesto está construida desde el 1956 la han conservado muy bien por esto está muy hermosa además que esta fue una de las escuela con una estructura muy sólida – ella sonríe.

-Es realmente muy bella sabes mucho de esta escuela -dijo mientras caminábamos-  
En realidad no mucho solo se lo necesario además tanto tiempo estudiando aquí se me debe quedar algo.

-Vaya de verdad ¿cuánto tiempo tienes estudiando aquí?.

-Desde que estoy en el kínder-

-Wow es como pasar toda tu vida aquí es genial -

-Pues eso sí ¿pero en donde estudiabas antes no era hasta el último grado? -mencione en modo de pregunta.

-No bueno si lo que pasa es que mi padre como lo cambia constante mente de trabajo y bueno nunca estoy en una escuela mucho tiempo – No te algo de tristeza es sus palabras.

-Comprendo – no quise seguir tocando el tema ya que no era de me incumbencia hubo un silencio por un momento -Que te parece si ahora vamos almorzar – Comente y ella asistió llevándola a la cafetería pedí tofu y Kurusugawa pedio sashimi nos ubicamos en un sitio y nos sentamos a almorzar algunas miradas se situaron en nosotros yo no le di importancia pero al pareces a rubia no le agradaba que la viera mientras comía de repente ella dijo algo.

-Etto tu apellido se me hace algo conocido.

-¿Así y eso?- me hice la desentendida sabiendo perfectamente la razón la cual debía conocer mi apellido.

-Eh bueno es que creo que lo eh escuchado en algún lugar- luego prueba un bocado de su comida.

-Ah entiendo bueno has escuchado hablar de la empresas H.M.M.

-Sí creo que son es una de las más importantes empresas en Japón- dijo con algo de dudas en sus palabras.

-Bueno tal vez escuchaste mi apellido en algún tema sobre eso mi padre es Takashi Himemiya dueño de esas empresas pero no nada más en Japón si no en casi todo el mundo – lo dije con total tranquilidad ella se quedó sorprendida de lo dicho con nerviosismo se movió y se iba levantar de su asiento – ¿a dónde vas? – pregunte.

-E-es que no d-debo estar aquí.

-¿Como? – no comprendiendo le quería decir – como es que no debes estar aquí?

-Etto lo siento de verdad fui un como atrevida con usted Himemiya – ahora si comprendí bien que chica tan ingenua es pensé.

-Vamos nada de eso quédate igual ahora vamos a salón y termina de comer favor igual yo fui quien invito no tienes por que ponerte así soy muy normal solo que mi

apellido resalta un poco pero no es nada del otro mundo – comente con total simpática.

-Pero Himemiya.

-Nada y por favor siéntate puedes llamarme solo por mi nombre tanto formalismo no es de mi agrado y así yo igual podre llamarte por tu nombre – dije tomando un poco de mi bebida.

-E-eh es que es muy atrevido de mi parte – se ruborizó

-Para nada si yo te lo estoy pidiendo Himeko – Le sonreí ella me miro y sonrió de igual manera aunque algo tímida.

-E-esta bien chikane.

-Eres muy linda sabes – lo dije de modo coqueto pero con toda ternura y ella aún se ruborizo - cuanto tiempo ya tiene en Tokio.

-Pues tengo 2 meses.

-Y qué te parece- pregunte viéndole fijamente

-Es muy linda aunque una ruidosa cuidad pero estoy fascinando desde que estoy aquí aunque no en podido salir mucho – me dijo tratando de bajar su mirada y evitar la mía.

-Bueno supongo que debe ser porque no te adaptas muy bien qué tal si un día de estos sales conmigo y compartimos un helado – Me miro con Totalmente roja pensé esta chica si es mona cuando sonroja

\- No – me dijo algo apresurado la cual pensé que me rechazo lo que me irrito un poco luego como se percató de lo sucedido baja la cabeza un poco

-A caso me estas rechazado- lo dije en un tono serio ella me miro y se avergonzó.

-E-eto no es eso es solo que no quiero ser una molestia para ti – por las palabras me volví a sonreí cambiando mi semblante.

\- Para nada Himeko ya le dije que nada de eso además ya está dicho saldremos a comer un helado y nada de escusas más - dije de manera puntual – además que mejor que conocer que salir con alguien que conoce muy bien la ciudad y de paso es tu compañera de clases.

-B-bueno tienes razón – Dejando la charla de lado regresamos a las clases la estuve viendo todo el día de verdad me llamo mucho la atención la rubia al momento que terminaros tome mi auto mí me situé a la mansión en el momento que llego Otoha mi maid persona me saludo

-Buenos tardes ¿señorita Chikane que tal estuvo su día?- le sonreí

-Muy bien Otoha gracias.

-Señorita Chikane desea que le prepare el baño para o prefiere comer primero.

-Prefería darme un baño ahora si no es molestia para ti - dije educadamente

-Para nada señorita ya le prepare el baño – luego de que Otoha me preparo el baño me metí en la tina me lave mi cabello azulado así sucesivamente iba con mis brazos y piernas luego de terminar mi baño me situé a comer terminando me entre a mi cuarto escuche sonar mi celular fije mi mirada en el vi que era una llama pensé en no contestas pero dije será mejor terminar con esto de una vez al contestar escuche una vos femenina

-Hola Chikane-

-Te dije que no me llamaras más- muy cortante y seca lo dije

-¿Pero Chikane que hice mal?.

-Nada Ya deja de llamarme solo eso.

-Yo te amo chikane no puedes hacerme esto.

-No me importa es mejor que me dejes en paz.

-Chikane me haces daño yo te amo demasiado no puedo creer que seas así-dijo de manera trágica

-Pues créelo es mejor que me dejes en paz y no me llames adiós- corte la llamada este tipo de llamadas son muy seguidas hay veces me irrita demasiado -no puedo creer que esas chicas piensen que voy a pasar mi vida entera con ellas o algo así una noche solo eso necesito de ellas y con eso me basta tontas niñas que piensa que uno vive de amor que tontas –puse el celular en la mesita de noche y peine mi cabello y me acosté a dormir a la mañana siguiente me levante vi el reloj me suite a darme una pequeña ducha luego me arregle mi uniforme escolar baje a desayunar luego de terminar de desayunar y me encontré con mi padre que avía llegado de su viaje de negocios salude cordialmente– bueno días padre.

-Buenos días hija necesito un minuto de tu tiempo antes de que vayas a la escuela-me dijo

-Pospuesto padre que desea- prestes atención atentamente a lo que tenía que decirme.

-Pues hija necesito que vayas debes en cuando a la empresa de aquí.

-¿Cómo así padre?.

-Eh revisado la bolsa financiera en notado un bajo rendimiento y me temo que alguno del personal a estado robando a la empresa-me sorprendí un poco de sus palabras alguien robando a la empresa pero quien se atrevería hacer algo así – Pues no es muy agradable como debes notar hija.

-Si padre pero tienes una idea de quien pueda ser?- pregunte con curiosidad

-Si pero no quiero sacar mis conclusiones hasta tener pruebas de ello por eso quiero que este hay y averigües sobre eso aunque no todo los días porque entiendo lo de tus clases y muchas cosas que tienes que hacer pero si debes en cuando ir y revisar la empresa será como un pequeño entrenamiento para cuando tomes todo el mando de las empresas-Sonrió

-Claro padre cuente con eso – Le devolví la sonrisa

-Sera que mi hermosa hija no vendrá a darle un abrazo a su padre – me dijo con mucho cariño desde que mi madre murió cuando yo tan solo tenía 6 años mi padre se encargó de hacer el papel de padre y madre al mismo tiempo al aun viaja mucho él siempre está llamándome y intentando saber de mi aunque a veces me da mucha vergüenza me sigue tratando como una niña pero bueno es mi padre y lo quiero mucho es la única persona importante en mi vida me acerque a él y lo abraza- hace mucho tiempo que no te veía hija te extrañe demasiado – beso mi frente

-Yo también te extrañe mucho padre- dije soltándome del abrazo.

-A ver hija siéntate y háblame de ti ha pasado y tiempo y pero han contado que has estado algo distraída alguna novia por ahí que me esté escondiendo?. – me sorprendí y ruboricé totalmente cuando mi padre menciono eso.

-¿QUE?.

-Hija haha no te pongas así aun que aparecer si es cierto bueno espero conocer a mi nuera – dijo sonriendo.

-Nada de eso padre yo no tengo tiempo para esas cosas – dije

-Bueno que lastima ya deseaba mucho que mi hija me tuviera una nuera por ahí por conocer- no supe en qué momento se avía tocado este tema que al parecer mi padre pensaba que era de lo más normal

-Padre por favor – dije totalmente ruborizada

-Si digo la verdad es que no veo el día donde mi hija me traiga a su futura esposa– Dijo mi padre

\- PADRE! – me avergoncé mucho casarme como pensaría eso yo no me voy a casar y menos a ahora que cosas dice pensé.

Bueno hija es solo broma creo que es ahora de ir a la escuela – vi mi reloj y me fije que mi padre tenía razón ya tenía que ir me

-Si padre – Cuando está levantándome me pregunto algo

-¿Ya desayunaste bien tiene tus libros listo no se te olvida nada?- mi padre tan paterna como siembre

-Padre ya no soy una niña para olvidar eso -

-Hay hija tu para mí siempre serás mi niña además uno nunca sabe que se le puede olvidar no está demás que le recuerden – mi padre se acercó a mí y me dio otra beso en la frente y se despidió de mi hice una pequeña reverencia igual en modo de despedida me situé a mi auto Asia el instituto cuando llegue algunas de las chicas se acercaron a mí y me saludaron yo por amabilidad salude de igual manera y les sonreí fui con dirección al salón me senté en mi asiento luego vi que la rubia con llega y sentase la cual su pupitre está a mi lado.

-Bueno días Himeko – salude

-B-bueno días Chikane – saludo nerviosa

-Sabes cuando escucho hablar siento que te pones un poco nerviosa- le dije sonriendo

-Etto perdóname – bajando su cabeza con tristeza lo que me hizo pesar que creyó que me molestaba su nerviosismo

-Porque debo perdonarte no me pidas eso además te ves muy linda cuando está nerviosa – comente algo que la hizo sonrojas – entonces sobre lo de la salida que te parece el fin de semana – hable con una sonrisa ella fijo sus ojos en mí.

-E-etas bien –dijo

-El sábado será entonces- note que la ya estaba la presencia del profesor así que nos concentramos en la clase el día paso rápido no pude mucho hablar con Himeko ya que tenía practica de tenis y fui a cambiarme y entrenar un poco mientras entrenaba se me acerca mi amiga de la infancia Shizuma Hanazono

-Hola Chikane.

-Hola shizuma.

-Me han contado por ahí que andas de coquetona con la chica nueva no perdonas una verdad- rio Shizuma

-Veo que aquí corren los chismes rápidos - dije mirando mirando así el campo de tenis.

-Pues si sabes que para su miya-sama es muy importante muy celosa deben estar esa chica hasta quererle cortar el cuello a la chica nueva- se burló Shizuma

\- Por lo menos que no se la corte hasta que yo a ya probado de ella.

\- Vaya Chikane nunca cambias abra otra fan loca por ahí rogando por tu amor no?.

-Pero de que hablas tu as conquistado a toda la escuela debes tener como mil fan por ahí locas- comente burlándome

-Por lo menos yo no me deshago de ella y las tengo hay para mí siempre haha uno se sabe cuándo uno necesite de ellas.

-Yo no ando enamorando a nadie ni le prometo amor eterno el que quiere estar conmigo sabe que no le prometo amor eterno- dije en tono serio

-Haha uy eso es lo que le dice a las chicas mientras esta con ella en la cama- se rio Shizuma

-Obvio que no lo que quiero decir es que no prometo esas cosas pero tampoco los diré en ese momento-dije porque sé que era mala pero no tanto solo aleja a las chicas diciéndole que no las ambas y ya aunque no quedaban conforme con eso al parecer yo en dos días no me iba enamorar porque acostándose conmigo a lo días no me iban a amarrar para una relación si eso creían ellas.

-Calma Chikane solo bromeo bueno tengo que ir a club de piano así que te dejare cuídate y no esté viendo tantas faldas hahaha-comento Shizuma

-Que tonta eres Shizuma bueno adiós -me despedí de shizuma Y moví mi raqueta y me sitúe a la cancha luego de terminar la práctica de tenis me fui a la casa pensé en la salida con Himeko comencé a pensar en que sería bueno darle un presente en la salida la verdad es una linda chica ya tal vez este con ella más de una vez y cuando me canse de ella solo la dejare tampoco el que la quiera para toda la vida pensé.

Ya era sábado una semana desde que no conocíamos aun que hablaba con Himeko en la escuela en ocasiones esta y ella ya habla mucho más conmigo y se notaba que me apreciaba yo estaba demasiado ansiosa por este momento. Que daría mi primer paso para estar con ella tampoco es que quiera ir muy rápido con ella la verdad nunca había pensado así pero preferiría que todo fluyera lento no entiendo por qué pero así ese pensé fui a darme un baño elegí uno jeans azules con una camisa de cuadros negra con unos tenis al casual baje a de mi cuarto

Había quedado con Himeko vernos en el parque a las 1:30pm así que me percaté de la ahora faltaba todavía una hora para que fuera las esa hora así que aproveche para salir a comprar el pequeño presente para Himeko conducía hasta llegar a una tienda al entra estuve viendo los mostradores llamo mucho mi atención una pequeña pulsera de oro de 20k con un pequeño candado en el centro percaté llame para perdi la pulsera y una hombre mayor me atendió-Sera que tiene disponible esta pulsera-dije

-Claro que si señorita solo espere un momento-el hombre llego con lo indicado ya había envuelto la pulsera en un estuche muy acolchonado– son 200 dólares (No sé de yenes así que puse lo que costaría en mi país)

Al terminar de pagar note una chica de ojos esmeralda y pelo negro me estaba viendo al parecer se iba acercar a mí pero como realmente yo estaba fija en otro objetivo solo tome lo que compre y las page luego de eso me retire siendo un poco descortés con la chica de ojos esmeralda

Llegando a mi destino me baje del auto ya había llegado Himeko ella tenía un vestido rosado ni tan largo ni tan corto con una sandalias y su habitual lazo en su hermosa Cabellera rubia estaba sentada en un banco dándome la espalda me acerque por detrás de ella y le susurre al oído-Que hermosa esta Himeko - ella se asustó Volteado a verme y luego se ruborizo.

-H-hola Chikane tu estas muy hermosa también-dijo ella algo apenada por lo ultimo

-Traje esto para a ti – le entregue el presente que había comprado -No debiste -me dijo viendo la estuche

-No nada puedes abrirlo si quieres ahora-propuse

-D-de acuerdo- abriendo la estuche saco la pulsera- wow es muy bonita me gusta mucho pero se ve algo cara no desvistes esto te debe haberte costado mucho no puedo aceptarla –dijo intentando regresármela yo la toma pero solo para poder ponérsela yo

-El precio él lo de menos levanta tu mano por favor-le pedí iba a protestar algo yo la interrumpí- no me rechaces este pequeño presente eso me pondría muy triste-dije con carita de cachorrito se ruborizo pero aun así levanto su mano y me sonrió se veía bastante feliz que chica más adorable pensé coloque la pulsera en su muñeca y l sonreí.

-Gracias de verdad es muy linda-dijo tocando y viendo la pulsera con una hermosa sonrisa

-Bueno que tal si vamos por ese helado que te debía- le anime tome su mano entre la mías algo que al parecer le sorprendió y se apeno pero a mi realmente no me importaba quería sentir esa sensación de sus manos llegando a la heladería pedí un helado de fresa Himeko uno de manteca con chispas de chocolate la lleve a un lugar donde había terraza que conocía muy bien por ahí y lo mejor es que casi no llegaba gente y nos sentamos a disfrutar el helado mientras veíamos el atardecer.

-Qué lugar tan hermoso - ella dijo refiriéndose a la terraza- y se puede ver todo el atardecer

-Si es uno de mis lugares favoritos - dije porque de verdad lo era debes en cuando venía aquí sola a meditar

-¿De verdad?- pregunto

-Claro mira debes en cuando vengo aquí a ver el atardecer hermoso es muy fascinante dan muchas ganas de meditar y relajarse.

-Etto si debe ser muy relajador venir solo y disfrutar ese bello momento-dijo ella fascinada

-Si pero sabes en este momento es más fascinante verlo contigo - dije en modo coqueto se quedó muy sonrojada viéndome tanto que pego su mejilla en su helado de lo distraída que estaba

-Gracias Chikane a mí me gusta mucho mas tu compañía- me reí por su rubor y ese poco de helado que tenía en la mejilla que ella misma no se dio cuenta que se hizo con un pañuelo que saque de mi bolsillo se lo pase quitándole un poco de ese helado y le di un beso en su mejilla limpia

-Parece ser que eres algo distraída aun estando frío no entiendo como no te diste cuenta de que pasaste tu helado por tu mejilla-dije riendo

-No para nada no soy muy distraída -dijo quedándose viendo el helado.

-A no ves ahora te quedaste viendo el helado.

-Pueda que si lo sea pues pero solo un poquito- rio

-Un poquito no no yo diría mucho- dije en tono de simpatía

-Chikane -hizo un puchero

-Está bien Himeko ya no te molestare con eso - me deje de juego- ¿oye ya has elegido algún club de la escuela?

\- Si elegí el club de pintura.

-¿De verdad que bien te gusta pintar?

-Si de hecho me gusta mucho me encantaría estudiar artes para cuando salga del instituto-

-Wow que bien as echo alguna pintura que me puedas mostrar -pregunto nunca había imaginado una carrera así que alguien eligiera no es que ganen mucho dinero los pintores bueno al menos que seas súper exitoso pero a Himeko le debe gustar mucho eso y hace que me llame la atención seguro que si elige eso triunfara mucho pensé

-Claro pero aquí no bueno aun que tampoco es que sea muy buena pintado.

-Bueno algún día me muestras una yo a mi parecer creo que debes pintar muy bien-dije con sinceridad

-Etto bueno uno de esto días te mostrare mis pinturas-me dijo sonriendo

-Hasta podría enseñarme a pintar que te parece-dije

-¿No sabes pintar?.

-No en realidad nunca eh sido buena en eso una vez intente pintar un paisaje y me desespere mucho además que cuando lo termine todos me decían que parecía una rana –

-de verdad? Haha ¿de un paisaje a una rana? Me hubiese gustado verlo apuesto a que está bien bonita la rana – Himeko se reía

-No seas mala no te burles-poniendo cara de cachorrito

-No es que solo me da mucha risa por la rana hahaha-Himeko se seguía riendo

-Así bueno si te da mucha risa lo de la rana entonces te are reír más-dije en tono juguetón hacer que mis manos hacia ella y comencé hacerle coquillas por tolos lado

-Chikana hahaha para- ella se reía mucho

-No no parare esto es por ser mala conmigo – haciéndole cosquillas

-Hahahaha por favor chikane hahahaha por favor hahaha- Mientras le hacía cosquilla hubo un momento en el que me detuve y fije mis ojos a los de ella hubo un silencio total para las dos pero después ella dijo algo-Chikane gracias –no entendiendo bien me acerque un poco más a ella y puse mi mano en su mejilla

-Himeko gracias ¿porque?- modo de susurro

-Por todo esto – tan corta era la distancia que podíamos escuchar nuestra reparación

-Esto no es nada Himeko solo quiero que disfrutes este momento-le decía muy bajito casi chocábamos nuestro labios


	2. Chapter 2 Beso fantasioso

Chikane tenía su mano mi mejilla estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su respiración ...Mis mejillas ardían por la sangre que comenzaba a subir ellas se acercaba más y más esa corta distancia hacia que mi cabeza doliera estaba tan nerviosa sentí latir mi corazón con gran fuerza y me estaba dejando llevar por este sentimiento que comenzaba a surgir ...De un momento a otro sentí esos cálido y suaves labios junto a los míos el beso se tornó algo profundo pero tierno su lengua buscaba paso entre mis labios esa sensación de calidez así que mi mente perdiera cordura comenzaba a jugar con su lengua y la entre lazaba con la mía mordía mis labios y los lamia tal sensación era tan nueva para mí que solo me dejaba llevar por ella no quería sepárame de sus labios era tan vergonzoso pero de igual manera tan maravilloso este sentimiento. Nos comenzábamos a separar por la falta de aire y nos quedamos viéndonos me quede fija en esos hermosos ojos azueles  
\- Himeko eres tan hermosa - Tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya eso hacía que mi corazón diera un brinco de emoción

\- Chikane d-e vv-erda piensas eso? – Lo pregunte algo tímida

\- Claro himeko por que no lo iba a pensar sabes me siento muy a gusto con este beso tu labios son muy dulces –

\- A-h Chikane – Le dije sorprendida por lo dicho aunque la verdad me gusto que lo dijera me daba mucho vergüenza admitirlo era mi primer beso y la verdad es maravilloso

\- Himeko no me digas que no te gusto el beso? - lo dijo en un tono algo triste

\- No por qué dices eso? – quise quitarle esa idea de su mente

\- Por tus expresión -

\- Mi expresión? No en realidad no es eso es que es mi primer beso y aun me da mucho vergüenza

\- Vaya de verdad? Entonces eh sido la primera persona que te ha besado me siento muy privilegiada – lo dijo con emoción

\- Chikane la verdad es vergonzoso pero me agrada que mi primer beso haiga sido contigo – la verdad si me agrada que ella fuera mi primer beso desde el momento que la vi mi corazón dio un brinco de emoción es tan hermosa - de verdad eres tan dulce conmigo –  
\- Como no serlo sabes es maravilloso salir contigo –beso la comisura de mi labios- aun siente vergüenza?

\- Ah no me gusta mucho Chikane – la abrace lo dije sin pensar así que todo esto me insiera ruborizar pero más que gustar la quiero mucho- al pareces le sorprendí un poco vi mi reloj mejor será que le diga a Chikane que me tengo que ir a casa- Chikane ya me tengo que ir a casa lo siento

\- Porque ¿? Es temprano aún son las 3.30 pm – me dijo mostrándome su reloj

\- Lo sé pero aun así me debo ir – la verdad no quería tener problemas

\- Bueno entonces déjame llevarte –

\- No quiero molestar no es necesario de verdad yo puedo tomar un- fui cortada de repente

\- Nada de eso ya dije que te iba a llevar – tomo mi mano y me dirigió a su auto vaya auto es sorprendente que a sus 16 años tuviera un auto así

\- Chikane nunca me dejas terminar de hablar cuando ya me estas llevando –

\- Te molesta eso?- me pregunto sonriendo

-No solo que no se eres muy decidida –

\- Pues si además debes acostúmbrate está saliendo conmigo –me dijo del modo más natural eso me sorprende mucho pero escucharlo así me hacer que mi corazón se me acelere

\- Chikane el que club estas –

\- Estoy en el de tenis y kyudo quieres unirte para estar más secar de mi ¿? – me ruborice un poco por lo que dijo la verdad me gustaría por estar más cerca de ella

\- N-no…. es Eso solo tenía curiosidad a demás soy muy mala en los deportes –dije

\- Que lastima me encantaría verte en una mini falta moviendo una raqueta –

\- CHIKANE! –

\- HAHA es broma –  
en el trascurso del tiempo estuvimos hablando ella me dejo en mi casa y siguió su camino cuando entre a la casa mi madre me está sentada en el sillón leyendo un libro

\- Bienvenida mi niña -me dijo

\- Hola mama –

\- Como te fue qué bueno que llegaste antes que tu padre –

\- Bien mama gracias Si lo se madre – Subí a mi habitación y me puse a pensar que me alivia a ver llego antes que él mi padre era una de las personas muy delicada respeto a mí y disciplinada creo que ser hija de un coronel no es nada favorable mi padre es demasiado estricto siempre me decía que las niñas nunca deben estar fuera de casa y menos estarce paseando por ahí con nadie él no confiaba en nadie menos me permitía estar saliendo con amigos ni amigas bueno aunque tampoco es que muchos amigos ya que vivía viajando mi padre siempre lo transferían y para estar al lado de nosotros él nos llevaba con él a todo lado que iba era muy malo estar viajo pero entiendo que él quería estar con nosotros a diferencia de mi padre mi madre era más compresiva aunque yo nunca le pedía salir ya que no era de mi interés pero cuando Chikane me pidió salir de verdad quería estar con ella nunca me imaginé que me besara la verdad ella es hermosa y aun no puedo creer que se fijara en mi yo tan sencilla ella es inteligente y dulce es la primera chica que se me acerco hablar la verdad de solo pensar en ella hace que se me acelere el corazón ella tiene una sonrisa tan hermosa y ojos preciosos desde que la vi me quede encantada nunca me avía gusta alguien y me enamore pero de una chica hermosa y encantadora ojala estuviera a aquí conmigo.  
Me acosté en la cama y me quede dormida cuando me levante mire mi reloj y me fije que era 7:00 pm suspire me baje de la cama y acomode las sabanas baje las escaleras vi que mi papa había estaba sentado en la mesa estaba cenando y hablando con mi madre tranquilamente.

\- Hola papa – el dejo el plato limpio su boca con una servilleta y me dio un beso en la en la frente.

\- Hola hija estabas dormida sabes que te eh dicho que no duermas de tarde entonces tanto dormir hace te quita el sueño de noche y no quiero que te extra noches -

\- A lose papa lo siento –

\- Un no importa terminaste tus deberes –

\- No padre ahora las comenzare –

\- Dígame que hicieron hoy ¿?– me tense un poco con la pregunta

\- Pues luego de limpiar la casa vimos una película verdad himeko ¿?–

\- A-AH Claro mama y tu papa que hizo en el trabajo – uff cuando me vio suspirar mi mama sonrió

\- Si querido cuéntanos que tal el trabajo? -

\- Pues mi hubo un avance bastante grande en escuadrón hoy cuando llegue estaban algo flojos pero se van a acostumbrando a ritmo al que los voy llevando además no se ha presentado ningún problema - dijo mi padre animado

\- Ah es bueno papa – Mientras mis padres hablaban más me aleje subí busque mi morral me puse hacer los deberes luego de terminar me di una baño la mañana baje me cepille los dientes y baje a desayunar después de desayuna fui lave los platos y ayude a mi madre en la casa subí a mi cuarto comencé a pintar un cuadro que avía dejado por la mita (discúlpenme me estoy quedando si imaginación) mientras estaba pintando me llego mi celular comenzó a sonar lo tome y conteste

\- Buenos días himeko?- escuche una vos conocida era chikane mi corazón se alero

\- Ah Si buenos días –

\- Que estás haciendo mi princesa – cuando escuche eso mis mejillas se comenzaron a poner calientes –

\- Ah-a ahora estoy… estaba …bueno ..pintando y tu?-

\- Pues nada aquí pensando en ti y se me ocurrió llamarte para preguntar si querías salir conmigo –

\- Si digo no - Dije si sin medir, si recuerdo mi padre llegara temprano hoy será mejor está en casa  
\- No porque no? – pregunto Chikane

\- Perdón Chikane mi papa estará en casa temprano - dije apenada – pero de verdad me hubiese gustado

\- Bueno entiendo entonces mañana no vemos ¿ -

\- Si disculpa Chikane –

\- Estaba bien no te preocupes igual mañana me compensaras todo el día de hoy que no te vi verdad –dijo

\- Si –

\- Bueno te tengo que dejar -

\- Estaba bien Chikane nos vemos mañana entonces –

\- Si y espero que estés conmigo así sin pena –

\- Claro sin pena aunque eso es inevitable cuando estoy cerca de ti –

\- Cuando estas cercar dime? –

\- A nada olvídalo adiós –

\- Bueno cuídate - no me avía dado cuenta que lo estaba diciendo en vos alta-  
la mañana siguen en el colegio cuando iba caminando por el pasillo alguien me tomo del brazo

\- Chikane - me asuste un poco

\- Que pasa ¿?–

\- Eh nada – ella tomo mi mano y me dio un beso pequeño

\- Me prometiste que hoy estarías todo el día conmigo –

\- S-si eh pero ahora no deberíamos entrar a clases -

\- Claro vamos –

Durante la clases solo vimos matemáticas yo estuve muy entretenida viendo a Chikane no pude quitar mi vista de ella en un momento de eso ella volvió su mirada hacia mí me habla  
\- Si me miras tanto te perderás la clases –

\- Ah eh lo siento Chikane - me sonroje

En la hora del almuerzo Chikane se levantó de su haciendo y tomo mi hombro yo que estaba sentada todavía con los libros en el asiento me fije en algunas miradas que se fijaron en nosotros realmente esto es incómodo ya cuando esas mirandas no eran precisa mente de cariño Chikane a pesar que notara al parecer no le importaba en cambio a mí se me hacía demasiado incomodo llamar la atención pero igual, intento no prestarle atención

\- Vamos - me dijo Chikane sonriendo

\- Está bien solo déjame arreglar mi libros –

\- Bueno estamos algo lentas no – me dice refiriéndose a mi

\- lo siento Chikane es que no encuentro mi bolígrafo –

\- Como que no lo encuentras hace un momento no lo tenías – eso me dio vergüenza ni se cómo se me puede perder un bolígrafo

\- Si Chikane bueno no importa ya comprare otro - dije

\- Ya Himeko eres una despistada tengo uno de repuesto ya cuando comience la segunda hora de clase te lo doy – dijo cerré el morral, y ella tomo mi mano

\- Gracias Chikane - dije caminamos hasta llegar un gran árbol y rodeando de flores y rosas, ella con su mano entre la mía aparto las flores y me llevo a entrar a lugar 

\- Qué lugar tan bonito –Le dije

\- Si lo mejor de todo es que no viene gente –

\- Porque? – pregunte

\- No lo sé estar apartado no le gusta supongo –

\- Vienes a menudo aquí Chikane? –

\- No muy poco –

\- Porque me trajiste aquí–

\- quiero estar a solas contigo porque te molestas?- dijo sentándose

\- C-claro que no Chikane a mí me gusta estar contigo –

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, y dime que asistes ayer después que te llame?- dijo ella mientras tomaba té que había servido

\- Pues no mucho – Yo comencé a comer mi almuerzo que mi mama había preparada

\- No mucho que es no mucho? – Dijo seria  
\- Eh termine mi cuadro recuerdas el que te dije que estaba Pindado-

\- Aha –

\- Bueno ese -

\- Y tu papa no te deja salir mucho o que – Sentí que dijo eso con algo de enojo

Ah bueno Chikane este mi papa es muy estricto con eso de las salidas –  
\- Y eso ni con una amiga?-

\- NO bueno el dice que está mal que una señorita este fuera de su casa

\- Que tontería –

\- Si algo pero mi padre es así –

\- Y tu mama? –

\- No mi mama no es así mi mama si me deja salir bueno cuando no está mi papa –

\- Que bueno – Yo iba a destapar mi refresco y ella me lo quito

\- Que sucede Chikane –

\- El refresco no es bueno y menos este – refiriéndose a la lata de cocola – Toma un poco de te -dijo sirviéndome

\- No me gusta mucho el te Chikane –

\- Prueba ese y si no te gusta vamos y te compro un jugo pero no te devolveré el refresco –

\- Hay Chikane Que mala eres – lo comencé a tomar era muy bueno de verdad – está muy bueno me gusta pero mejor es el refresco

\- No te lo devolveré princesa – me dijo terminando su almuerzo, en eso Chikane se sentó detrás de mí abrazándome por la espalda eso me hizo sonrojar

\- Y dime si yo te sacara más seguido tu papi se enojaría –

\- Eh pues si él no se entera –

\- Ósea te gusta ocultar cosas, sabes si tú me oculta algo a mí me enojaría – me lo dijo y me soplo la oreja –  
\- No es eso Chikane ya te dije por lo que es complicado decírselo y yo no te ocultaría nada a ti –  
\- Eso espero – ella comenzó a besar mi mejilla – lo bueno de que no te dejen salir es que así no me preocupare de que salgas con alguien a mis espaldas – dijo  
\- Chikane yo no.. – en eso mi oji azul rie  
\- es broma – ella me toma la cintura para que me levantara haciendo que me sentara en su regazo- me regalas un beso – me dijo se lo di en la mejilla – mala hay no – yo me ruborice

\- Chikane – puse mis brazo alrededor de su cuello le bese era un beso lento pero tierno hacia acelerar mi corazón a toda prisa sintiendo que este momento se detenía ella tomo la iniciativa para hacerlo más intenso comenzó a mover su lengua buscando mi lengua ella lamio mi labios y mordió de ellos entre ellos busco espacio en buscas de su objetivo estaba tan perdida en este momento que no me di cuenta que Chikane había desabotonado mi falda comenzaba a meter su mano por dentro camisa pasando su mano como suaves caricias con su otra mano comenzaba a desabrocha un tres botones de mi camisa y desatando el lazo de mi cuello empezó a tocar mi seno sobre el brasear eso hacía que me mi cuerpo sintiera una extraña sensación entre mis piernas en mis mejillas las sangre comenzaba a subir se separó de mis labios y comenzó a besar cuello estaba su mano que aun seguí encima de seno ella metió su mano entre mi brasear tocando ya directamente mi seno eso hizo que provocará un gemido

\- Chi..ka..ne - entrando en conciencia y de un momento de dije – y..a ..van …a come..zar..la segunda ho..ra– ella aun entretenida en mi cuello no me respondió me recostó en el césped y me beso - espe..ra las cla-se llegaremos tardes – Chikane se separado de mi con cuidado

\- Lo siento Himeko tienes razón - me dijo sentándose luego se levantó y me dio la mano yo pose mi mano en mi falda para que no se me callera

\- Ah deberíamos ya ir nos, no? – dije yo comencé a abotonar mi camisa y ella me ayudo aguantado mi falda luego ella la soltó y yo termine de arreglar mi falda me ayudo hacerme el lazo y me dio un beso suave me sonroje con lo adorable que era

\- Vámonos – tomo mi mano y caminamos a la segunda clase

Terminaros las clases y me dirijo a la salida Chikane me alcanzo  
\- Te llevo a tu casa – me dijo Chikane

\- Chikane tengo que pasar por la librería -

\- Bueno te llevo –

\- Pero..-

\- no tienes más nada que hacer verdad ¿ -

\- No después voy casa –dije

\- Bueno entonces por qué tanto pero –

\- Eh ¿–pregunte la lo dijo como molesta ella me subió a su auto y se dirigió a la librería cuando llegamos nos bajamos yo estuve buscando mi libro mientras Chikane estaba viendo algunos otros libros muy entretenido tome el libro y fui así el cajero Chikane se acercó con algunos 2 libro más al parecer eran novelas tomo mi libro y los pago y volvimos al auto de repente ella me pregunto

\- Oye Himeko no as echo amigas en tu clase –

\- Si una se llama Yamato pero no vino a clase hoy –

\- Mitsui ¿ -

\- Si ella –  
Llegando a mi casa vi a mi mama en la puerta

\- Ella es tu madre? - pregunto Chikane sonriendo

\- Si –

\- Te pareces mucho a ella con razón eres tan hermosa si viene de genes –dijo Chikane haciéndome sonrojar

\- Gracias Chikane – bese su mejilla  
\- De nada no vemos mañana linda - Chikane bajo el vidrio del auto y saludo a mi madre y mi mama de igual manera saludo (para que le vea la cara más que todo ya saben no pueden Himeko no puede llegar a casa en un auto así sería sospechoso Bueno lo que quiero decir es que se varias mal ustedes me entiende ) me baje del auto y bese a mi madre en- la mejilla

\- Buenas tardes mama –

\- Hola hija que linda tu amiga – dijo mi madre

\- Ah si –

\- Bueno como te fue en clase ¿

\- Muy bien mama gracias –

\- Bueno sube y be a darte un baño -  
Estas bien mama.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios si lo lees se los agradecería mucho por cierto decidí continuar esta historia que tenia abandonada


	3. Te amo con hechos

Chikane estaba subiendo el ascensor de su empresa, camino hacia una joven pelirroja con ojos color esmeralda que estaba sentada en un escritorio.

\- Anna buenos días – Dice Chikane pelirroja.

\- Buenos días señorita Himemiya.

\- Será que me puedes dar los reportes financieros de la empresa los necesito por favor.

\- Si señorita Himemiya – la joven secretaria entrego los papeles – señorita ayer llamo el señor Fukunaka Hakuna el empresario del automovilístico sera preguntando por su padre.

\- No dijo para que lo necesitaba? - pregunto Chikane

\- No.

\- Bueno está bien luego lo consultare con mi padre.

\- Entendido Señorita si necesita algo más me avisa - Chikane caminaba hacia la oficina que era de su padre y se sentó en escritorio a revisar los papeles que le entrego Anna, todo estaba perfecto excepto por una baja economía que estaba al parecer en algunas de las ventas su padre le avía hablado de eso pero dijo que era pequeña pero en la últimas semanas iba subiendo aquella pequeña cifra – Vaya semejante estúpido para hacer algo así – dijo Chikane sacando sus propias conclusiones ya podía saber quién era solo tenía que ir con su padre y decirle para que él se encargada de lo demás.  
Había pasado un rato y la peli azul ya había salió de las empresa se fijó en celular que tenía un msj.

Por : shizuma  
Chikane puedes venir al bar start es Viernes apresúrate.

La pile azul entro en su auto y se dirigió a lugar indicado llegando al lugar vio Shizuma en la barra del bar sentada con dos Chicas se acercó.

\- No te parece muy temprano para estar bebiendo? –dijo la ojiazula

\- Temprano si son las 6 además de que te quejas si tenía tiempo que ni salías- Decía la peli gris tomando una copa de licor blanco.

\- No Tenido ganas de salir últimamente.

Si me imagino – dijo Shizuma arqueando una ceja – ven te presento a Miu – la chica que estaba sentado al lado de la ojo verde era una peli negra bastante atractiva ojos de color marrón llevaba una camisa de tiros blanca con una falda azul y unos tacones del mismo color, se levando y le dio la mano a Chikane.

\- Miu takinaza – la muchacha lo dijo de una manera tan coqueta que para los oídos de cualquiera podría ser un poco descarado.

\- Himemiya Chikane – dijo la ojiazul arqueando la ceja en modo de disgusto, Chikane soltó la mano de Miu ya que esta la estaba acariciando .se acercó a la peli gris y le pregunto en con discreción – quienes son estas.

\- A bueno las acabo de conocer ahorita pero están muy buenas así que importa más bien siéntate y toma un trago – La peli gris le ofrecía.

\- No shizuma ahora no quiero en realidad estoy algo cansada más bien debería irme

\- No sea aburrida Chikane, la noche es joven y hay que divertirse – la ojiverde le daba unas palmaditas por la espalda.

\- No de verdad te lo agradezco pero paso.

\- Anda aunque sea un rato tienes mucho que no salimos juntas a veces me hace pensar que me engañas con alguien más y te vas ah escabullidas a salir por ahí - Shizuma haciendo cara de cachorrito regañado.

\- Hace rato acabas decir que ni salía ahora te engaño – dijo Chikane haciendo referencia a lo que ella había dicho anterior mente.

\- Solo quédate un rato mas no sea agua fiesta además no puedes dejarme con las chicas aquí.

\- La gran Shizuma acaso no puede con dos? – dijo Chikane burlándose.

\- Si supiera puedo con estas dos y más solo que esta noche quiero ser caballerosa.

\- Vaya caballerosas? que palabras de donde la sacas porque en tu vocabulario no está estaba.

-Bueno para que veas que hay cosas nuevas que aprendo la cuales tu debería de tener así no me dejarías sola.

\- Bueno para no que veas que no soy des "caballerosa" – sonrió ojiazul y luego miro su reloj – Solo me quedare hasta las 8.

En ese momento la peligris salto a case tu amiga – Eso todo lo que necesito – dijo la peligris sonriendo

-Bueno sin tanto manoseo pues – dijo la ojizul a la peligris que le había abrazado.

-Uyy que odiosa.

En eso Chikane estaba sentada con la pelinegra que por cierta esta estaba un poco incómoda ya que a cada instante buscaba la oportunidad para tocarle la pierna, no teniendo una conversación ya que la ojizul no le interesaba mucho hablar. Mientras que la peligris se había desaparecido con la otra chica quien sabe a dónde, Chikane pensó para eso me hubiese dejado ir si me iba a abandonar. Ya un poco cansada y aburrida de la chica que parecía chicle tocándole y intentado besarla, se levando dispuesta a irse.

-A dónde vas – pregunto la muchacha tomándole el brazo Chikane aparto su brazo.

-Voy a ver si la estrella no se está cayendo – Dijo pali azul con sarcasmo

\- Que? – pregunto la chica algo extrañada.

\- Que me voy mujer tengo cosas que hacer.

\- Pero porque si no la estamos pasando bien – Chikane pensó acaso esa chica era tonta porque en su cara no cree que se notara tanto lo bien que se la pasaba ella. La chicha de un momento otro se le guindó a cuello.

\- Oye deja – se separó obstinada y algo molesta suspiro – Que bien que la esté pasando bien porque yo no.

\- Pero podríamos pasarla mejor si vamos a un lugar más a solas – en un momento inesperado le tomo las mano y se la puso en uno de su seno – que te parece.

La ojiazul sonrió pero no precisamente de felicidad, quito la mano de su seno y la situó en su hombro con algo de brusquedad la apretó un poco y se le acercó al oído – A ver niña tonta veo que no has entendido bien bájale a tus humos de perra en celo o si no ve a buscar alguien por ahí y te revuelcas con el así te quitas esa ganas y a mí me deja en paz.

Chikane la soltó salió del lugar deja a la chica algo desconcertada y un poco abatida, se dirigió a su misión tomo un baño y se acostó a dormir.

En la casa de la rubia, Himeko estaba con su mama en el la cocina ayudado a preparar la comida  
\- Me puedes buscar el arroz que está en la alacena y lo pones a cocinar bebe –le decía a su hija mientras preparaba un ensalada.

\- Claro mama – la rubia tomo el arroz y lo puso en agua caliente

\- Hija me puede hablar de la muchacha que te trae a casa- Himeko al escuchar eso se puso algo nervios.

\- Q-que quiera saber mama.

\- quién es ella como se llama?

\- A-ah ella se llama Chikane.

\- Estas saliendo con ella cierto – La rubia se quedó en shock cuando escucho aquellas palabras de su mama- y no me vaya a decir que no lo es porque sabes que no me gustan las mentiras.  
Bueno en parte era cierto no podía mentirle a su madre, pero como ella pudo haber llegar a esa conclusión tan rápido pensó. La rubia rebobina su mente y se dio cuenta que en realidad había sido demasiado obvia todo los día Chikane la traía y ya llevando un mes en esa rutina.

\- Si mama y la amo mucho.

\- Y porque no me lo había dicho cariño.

\- Es que no creí que me regañaría...

\- Como crees que y te iba a regañar, estoy contenta de que mi pequeña tiene su primer amor además sabes que yo no soy así ese es tu padre que no se le pueden contar las cosas el viven en la época del siglo X.

\- Bueno en eso tienes razón, mama a qué edad tú y mi papa se hicieron novios- Pregunto con curiosidad

\- cuando me hice novia de tu padre tenía tu edad y el 2 años más.

\- Vaya ahora entiendo menos a papa si se conocieron a esa edad porque yo no puedo salir con nadie.

\- Bueno hija a veces creo que él tiene miedo de que te lastimen además eres su única hija supongo que eso debe influir un poco en la situación, si mal no recuero tu abuelo también era así pero en cuando conoció a tu padre cambio de opinión, si te soy sincera en realidad no entiendo Hiro – dijo keiko la madre de himeko poniendo la mesa.  
En ese momento Hiro el padre de Himeko llego a casa camina así su esposa e besa su labios y luego a su hija en la frente.

\- Puedo ayudar a mis 2 bellas mujeres.

\- Claro mi amor una mano no está demás.

\- Es toda tuya el patio anda limpiarlo papa.

\- Qué? pero si lo limpie ayer además yo estaba hablando de la cocina

\- Hiro la cocina esta lista pero lo del patio nuestro querido vecino limpio y al parecer no tuvo otro sitio mejor que tirar las hacia nuestro patio la hojas.

\- Que ya voy hablar con ese señor siempre hace lo mismo – dijo el padre de himeko saliendo hacia el patio Himeko y su madre se rieron ya que siempre sucedía eso era una guerra mutua que tenía su padre con el señor Tate por las hojas que lazaba aun eran inofensiva claro solo una discusión bastante infantil.

El fin de semana había pasado algo rápido dándoles la bienvenida al lunes, la rubia ya estaba en colegio Himeko en el salón de clases en eso en llego en profesor la rubia dio una mirada a la dirección de donde se sentaba su peliazul al notar que no había llegado sintió algo de preocupación ya que siempre llegaba temprano en eso el profer va dar un anuncio y alguien toca la puerta.

\- Disculpen por llegar tarde hubo un retraso en el tráfico – Himeko al ver a la ojiazul todo tipo de preocupación se detuvo

\- No te preocupes Himemiya adelante- Chikane se sentó en su haciendo y la rubia la miro reojo en eso el profesor palmea su manos – Bueno chico seré breve no quiero quitar su tiempo en la dirección me hay reunión de profesores debido a eso no les daré clase hoy y no tendrá ningún clase mas así que se puede retirar a sus casas – en eso los alumnos se levantaron y algunos estaban saltando de felicidad ya que hoy tenía una prueba en y debido eso de la reunión se había cancelado, En eso Chikane se va a case y besa a su rubia en los labios

\- Ya que no clase por que no vamos a ver una película – dice la peli azul para pasar tiempo con Himeko

\- Chikane con estas ropas no nos dejaran entrar – Dice la rubia refiriéndose a la ropa colegial

\- Pero yo no hablaba de ir al cine.

En eso la rubia se queda pensando con duda- Entonces? – pregunto

-Vamos a mi casa hay podremos ver una película las 2 tranquilas sin que nos molesten por los uniformes- Decía la peliazul muy tranquila en eso Himeko se pone nerviosa nunca había ido a su casa pensó – que dices?.

-A-ah Esta bien – Cuando la rubia llego a la casa de la ojiazul se quedó bastante sorprendida ya que era una casa muy grande estilo campestre por a fuera pero por dentro tenia cosas modernas y algunas antiguas claro al parecer daban mucha bien bienvenida los pintores ya que tenían hermosos cuadros, mientras la ojiamatista veía todo y pensaba todas aquellas cosas, una rubia con traje de maid estaba hablando con Chikane, en eso la peliazul llama la atención de distraída ojiamastista.

\- Himeko te presento a Otoha ella es la que se encarga de la casa – decía la peli azul

\- Himeko Kurusugawa – en eso himeko extendió su mano dándosela a la rubia.

\- Un gusto señorita Kurusugawa.

\- Puede decirme Himeko si quiere- ya que le estén llamando Kurusugawa no era de su gusto.

\- Está bien señorita Himeko.

\- Bueno vamos a mi cuarto Otoha - en eso la peli azul toma la mano de su rubia

\- Está bien señorita Chikane necesita algo.

\- De hecho si puedes preparar algo de comer y llevarlo a la habitación – dijo la peli azul

\- Quiere que prepare algo en especial.

\- Ah Himeko quieres que en especial?.

\- E-eh no cualquier cosas estaría bien.

\- alguna bebida, te o jugo?.

\- Para mí estaría bien té y tu himeko.

\- J-jugo.

\- Está bien señoritas – en eso Otoha salió hacer lo pedido y la rubia y la peliazul de dirigieron así la habitación ya en su destino, Chikane comenzó a buscar en su cajones mientras la rubia detallo su habitación con razón había dicho ver película en su casa ya que tenía un pantalla en la pared más o menos de una 80 pulgadas con ese tv quien quiere ir a cine, en eso Chikane se acerca y le muestra una película

\- Esta brothers mi padre me había dicho que era muy buena y por eso la compro pero nunca la eh visto.

\- Bueno entonces la vemos – en eso aparece Otoha Tocando la puerta y le entrego la comida que le había pedido Chikane.

\- Que Te parece si comemos primero- Le dice la peli azul

\- Está bien – Chikane y himeko estaban comiendo sentadas en suelo en una mesita que era de té.

\- a ver princesa di "Ah"- Decía la peliazul que tenía en unos palillos hamachi

\- "Ah" – Himeko abre la boca en eso y traga luego la peli azul le vuelve a dar de comer pero estaba ves un poco de arroz- está muy delicioso.

\- Si Otoha cocina muy bien – En eso la ojiazul toma una servilleta y limpia algo de arroz que la rubia tenía en la boca y luego le da un beso en la comisura de los labios haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara, aunque eso no evita que la rubia se acerque un poco y le devolviera el beso pero un poco más lento haciendo que la peliazul se sorprendiera acto que no desaprovecho para volverlo algo intenso, Himeko que estaba a lado de Chikane se acerca y se sienta en sus piernas mientras se besaban la ojizul tomo ese momento y la rodio con sus brazos presionándola a su cuerpo , la rubia comenzó a calentarse un poco por la intensidad de la situación , la ojiazul al sentir la presión por en por el peso de himeko ya que era una posición incómoda , con la mano comenzó aparta la mesita de te rodándola para hacer algo de espacio para luego rodeando la manos por el la pompis de la rubia las tomo con firmeza para guardas su peso en ellas mientras se levantaba y la llevaba hacia su cama, recostándola en su cama en se encimo en ella y puso su manos de lado a lado de la rubia , Se quedó mirando un instante a su ojiamatista para verificar que su respiración estaba algo agitada, la peli azul comenzó a ir más a ya que solo un beso su labios . Empezando a besar cada centímetro de su cuello haciendo que a la rubia se le erizara la piel baja con beso a beso a su clavícula roso su dedos por ella hasta llegar a su senos poso su mano en uno de ellos haciendo que escuchara un Gemio leve de su amante comenzado a quita el laso de la camisa de su rubia pero en un momento se paró esperando algo oposición lo que solo encontró fue a una sonrojada rubia al ver que no decía nada termino de desatar en laso para desabotonar la camisa al termina ella comenzó a besarle sus senos sobre el sostén la rubia sentía que se estremecía. Chikane está siento tan delicada que así que su corazón palpitara cada beso y caricia hacia que ella sintiera un gran calor intenso entre sus piernas haciéndola decíar que la hiciera suya. En eso la peli azul le termina de quitar la camisa y desabrochar su sujetador tomando uno de sus senos y besándolo toma su pensó y con su lengua comienza hacer círculos mientras que la rubia mordía su labio para evitar los gemidos que abarcaban en su boca ella sentía esas leves caricias que comenzaba descender a su abdomen rosaba su ombligo lamia y con sus manos empezaba a desabotonar su falda y se despojar de ella para con mucho cuidado se situó entre su piernas para darles leves besos en ella luego termino de quitarle sus pantis y notar la humedad que la rubia tenía entre sus piernas ella comenzó acerca su labios a la intimidad de la rubia lubricaba todo aquella parte intima que la rubia gimiera pero esta vez sin con terne tal gemido la peli azul roso sus dedos por aquella entrada lubricada pero en un momento a otro se detuvo –puedo?- dijo la peli azul parar pedir el permiso de entrada en ella.

-Si… Chika..ne-dijo Himeko con voz entre cortada en eso Chikane mete uno de sus dedos con mucho cuidado en la entrada su íntima la rubia comienza a sentir un leve dolor que después que bien fue notado por la peliazul se detuvo un momento para que la rubia pudiese acostumbrase al intruso luego que noto que la rubia se relajó un poco comenzó a mover su dedo para luego dar permiso al segundo y aumentar el movimiento mientras que la rubia comezón arquear su espalda gemía con algo de intensidad eso hizo notar que ya había llegado al orgasmos a en eso la ojiazul se comienza a despojar de sus ropas y se recuesta encima de Himeko un momento y le da un largo beso la rubia vio en el cuerpo de la peli azul y no pudo evitar pasar su mano por el en eso la ojiazul toma su mano y la presiona hacia tras seba y tomo una de sus piernas y la coloca entre sus hombros y conecta su intimida con la de la rubia haciendo que provocará un gemido la dos en eso Chikane se comienza a mover rítmica mente la rubia comenzaba de igual manera hacer lo mismo presiona la espalda de la ojiazul después de tanta intensidad la dos llegaron al orgasmo se recostaron en la cama y la rubia abrazada a la peli azul mientras esta le acariciaba la cabeza se quedaron un rato así hasta que la oji amatista se movió y se sentó horcajadas a la ojiazul con la sabana tapando sus pompis y la mita del cuerpo de su bella amante - Te amo chikane – le dijo a la peli azul algo sonroja a dicho eso la peli azul solo sonrió le acaricio la mejilla y la jalo un poco hacia ella y le beso los labios.

\- no quieres ver la película? – pregunto la ojiazul

\- eh? – se extrañó un poco la rubia ah – si eso quieres- se colocó de nuevo sobre la cama recostando la cabeza en su pecho la peli azul encendió el tv y comenzaron a ver la película luego de unos minutos la peli azul se quedó dormida y la rubia se percató de eso comenzó a observarla le toco la mejilla y apago el tv se volvió a recostar para luego quedarse dormida al igual que su amante.

* * *

Hola cómo están? que pasen una dulce tarde y disculpen mis falta de ortografía, saben hace poco hice el capítulo 5 en mi laptop y no lo pase a mi pc porque pensé que lo iba a subir todo los otros capítulos rápido, pero bueno no pude :c en fin mi laptop se calló y la pantalla se puso en blanco y el capítulo 5 quedo hay ahora estoy intentando rescribir todo lo que escribí en ese capítulo pero es un sufrimiento :c


End file.
